Will Nash Survive?
by kraziazn
Summary: Nash has gotten into a car accident and is kidnapped... he also finds out he has a serious disease that could kill him. Will Nash find his true love?!? PLEASE R&R!!! 7THCHAPTER IS UP NOW!!!!! love ya'll peeps that reviewed for me!
1. A Smashed Cuda

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nash Bridges or any of dem ppl... so yah.. this is a fic.. it ain't forrealz... I wish I owned them tho... John and Bob are made up names... actually, they were my teacher's names... hehe...  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: if u haven't seen the series finale, then you won't really know what's happening.)  
  
  
Nash is seen driving the Cuda down a crowded Chinatown street in San Francisco. He has just found out that Rachel was double-crossing him. Nash is in despair because he actually fell in love with her. His head is unclear and foggy. He feels like everybody he falls in love with always leaves. He thinks to himself that he needs to find someone that won't double-cross him or won't divorce him when they get married. Suddenly, Nash is called to a robbery at the Bank of Canton. He replies to it saying that he was near there.  
  
He turns on his sirens and speeds to the Bank. When he was getting closer, he heard some gunshots and tire sounds. He suddenly sees a big truck coming at him. With the Chinatown traffic, he can't get out of the way.  
  
"Damn!" Nash says, while swerving... seconds before his crash.  
  
The truck rams into Nash's cuda causing Nash to be knocked out. The robbers curse under their breaths.   
  
"Yo John, we gotta take him into storage... maybe we can get ransom money for him too." One of the robbers says to his fellow partner in crime. "Oh damn it John... he's a police officer. It says 'Captain Nash Bridges of the SIU', whatever that is! John, he's a police officer! What do we do?"  
  
"Well... throw him in the back of the truck with the money. We can hold him ransom until the cops give us dough for him." John says in satisfaction.  
  
John opens the door and takes Nash out of the car and drags him over to the truck, where he tosses Nash in roughly causing Nash's head to bleed a little.  
  
"Hey, it's good we have these masks, John. So none of these Chinese people will ever know who we are."  
  
"OK. Let's split. We gotta go before the other cops get here." John says, running to the driver's seat of the truck.  
  
They jump in the car and drive off, leaving the crashed Cuda there. A crowd of people gathered around the Cuda, still staring at the truck that had just hit Nash.  
  
  
  
  
Later in the truck...  
  
"Hey John, do you think this will actually work? I mean... maybe not right... or maybe it will... gee I don't know John."  
  
"Will you shut up! I am trying to concentrate here. Stop babbling on and on about your stupid ideas." John retorts in an agitated kind of mood. "If you don't shut up then I'll have to shoot you."  
  
The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
In the back of the truck...  
  
A pothole the truck went over awakes Nash. He looks around.  
  
"Damn. There is no light or ventilation. Might as well kill me!" He yells the loudest he can, but nobody hears him.  
  
Nash searches for his cell phone in his pocket. AHHH he thinks to himself. Found it. Guess they aren't that smart after all. I gotta call Harv. I hope I dial the right number. I can't see a damn thing in here. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
  
  
  
  
Back at the crime scene...  
  
Harv, Antwon, Joe, and Cassidy are worried about where Nash had been taken. There is blood on the car from the impact of the crash.  
  
"Harv, try to get fingerprints off the Cuda. Maybe they left some fingerprints for us. Also find out whose blood that is." Joe says worriedly.  
  
"On it. I can't belive Nash was kidnapped. I mean, what happened?" Harvey asks.  
  
"Well, one of the witnesses say that the bank was robbed and then the robbers jumped in the truck and ran a red light. Then they hit Nash while Nash was going to the bank." Antwon recalls.  
  
"I-I can't believe my d-dad's been kidnapped!" Cassidy cries in disbelief.  
  
"Everybody stay calm and let's do everything as fast as we can. We want to find Nash before anything happens to him." Joe says soothingly.  
  
  
  
  
Back in the truck now...  
  
"I am going to stop at that gas station... I want you to go out back and tie that S.O.B. down so he doesn't do any kung fu action on us." John commands.  
  
"Why do I have to do that? He might be awake. What do I do then?"  
  
"Bob, just punch him. He's weak anyway. I saw blood on his car when I dragged him out of it. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be getting our money in no time. Put your mask on so he doesn't see you if he IS awake." John says.  
  
  
In the back of the truck...  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring...  
  
"Dammit Joe. Pick up."  
  
Ring....  
  
"Dominguez"  
  
"Joe? This is Nash. I'm in the back of a truck. I don't know where I am or where I will be... these bozos just put me back here. With my cell phone! But they took my gun.I don't know how long I've been back here. I was knocked out."  
  
"Ok... just try to stay on the line as long as you can."  
  
"Joe... we stopped. They're opening the..."  
  
"Nash?! Nash?! Speak to me bubba!"  
  
The door opens and Bob steps in.  
  
"Stupid Bastard. He was talking on his little cell phone back here."  
  
A few punches were thrown. GROAN.   
  
"Bubba hurry your ass up and find me!!" Nash screams.  
  
"I don't think your little friend can help you." He steps on the cell phone.  
  
"You're messing with the wrong guy, Bubba." Nash says defiantly through gasps of air.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Bob says.  
  
He hits Nash in the head causing Nash to be knocked out again. Bob ties him up.   
  
  
  
  
Back at the crime scene...  
  
"I just got a call from Nash. He says he's in the back of a truck. He doesn't know how long he's been in the back of that truck. All I know is that he was severely beaten... punched... kicked... the works. I want to measure the dent in the side of the Cuda and see what type of truck had hit it. Run it through the DMV and let's see who the driver is." Joe says, exasperated.  
  
"We're on it boss." Harv and Antwon say in unison.  
  
  
  
  
Back at the truck...  
  
"OK John. I tied him up like you asked. I had to knock him out first though. Rowdy Fellow." Bob says out of breath.  
  
"Good job Bob. Now let's hit the road. We got a long day in front of us. We gotta find a place to hide this S.O.B." John says.  
  
"I know a place. Why don't we keep him at Treasure Island in an abandoned ship that my brother use to own... before he went off to war. He died and gave it to me. Treasure Island is pretty abandoned, let alone the old ships by the bay. We'll just throw him in the storage at the bottom of the ship." Bob said.  
  
"Good idea Bob. We just have to keep him knocked out so he won't know where he is." Said John.  
  
"OK boss."  
  
  
  
  
In the back of the truck...  
  
Nash remains unconcious... unaware of what is about to happen to him...   
  
  
At the SIU...  
  
"Joe, the truck was a U-Haul... the only problem is, is that they rent out their trucks all the time and we don't have the plate number so that leads us to nowhere." Harv says.  
  
"Unless... did u get any fingerprints off the Cuda?" Joe asks.  
  
"Yeah." Antwon says. "He's a guy named 'John Matthews'. He's had several charges. He had to serve in jail for 5 years before."  
  
"Great. Now run his name with U-Haul and see which truck he leased and get the license plate number too." Joe says. "Now we're going somewhere."  
  
  
  
  
At the truck...  
  
"We've finally arrived at Treasure Island. Turn right over there. Now turn left. There it is John!" Bob cries.  
  
They pull over to the ship and drive onto it (it's a big carrier ship type ship). They drag the unconscious (and cute) Nash Bridges over to the storage part of the ship.   
  
"Look at this weak girly-type guy." John teases.  
  
"Aww... mama needs her boy..." Bob laughs.  
  
"You're gonna go crying to your mama after I'm through with you!" Nash all of a sudden says.  
  
Nash kicks(he's managed to get out of his ropes in the back of the truck) John squarely on his crotch. He then punches Bob making them both fall to the floor. Nash kicks Bob unconscious. He punches John unconscious. Nash runs out of there. He recognizes that it's Treasure Island because he can see the Bay Bridge and there is San Francisco and Oakland on both sides of the bridge.   
  
He takes John's cell phone and calls Joe, to tell him to come to Treasure Island and pick him up...  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring...  
  
"Dominguez"  
  
"Joe... it's Nash. I'm at Treasure Island and I got out of the hands of those two bubbas."  
  
"Are you hurt Nash?"  
  
"Yeah. They beat me pretty bad. I'm afraid to ask... but... how's the Cuda?" Nash asks.  
  
"It's been totalled, but you can get that fixed... it'll cost a lot of money though." Joe says.  
  
"How's Cassidy? Is she doing ok?" Nash asks.  
  
"She's doing great."   
  
"OK Joe... you can shut up now and get over here ASAP before these clowns wake up!!"  
  
"OK... bye... hang in there. Stay away from those guys. I'll pick you up on the south side of the island. Bye brotha."  
  
Nash hangs up. He starts to think about his love life again.   
  
Why can't I ever find anybody that's committed and can actually love me for me, not how I look.  
  
Just then, Nash hears a yell from behind him.  
  
"Hey you! Come back here. You'll pay for hitting me! Come here. I'm going to kill you."  
  
Nash starts running... fast. His legs start to feel like they are going to explode.  
  
After running to the south side of the island, Nash ducks into an abandoned warehouse. He figures that he'll wait until Joe and the re-enforcements get there to help him.   
  
John takes out his gun. "Come out here. I'm not really going to harm you. I just want the money that will come along with you. Come out."  
  
Just then, Nash hears Joe say, "Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air."  
  
John turns around swiftly and pulls the trigger. Joe shoots John with his precise aim, but the bullet that John shot, hits Nash in the arm. John falls to the floor, not moving.  
  
Nash walks over to him and checks his pulse. "He's a goner."  
  
  
At the St. Mary's hospital in San Francisco...  
  
Nash remains in the hospital, his arm is doing fine... but there is another problem.  
  
"We doctors have discovered that he has the beginning of a brain tumor in the right hemisphere." Doctor Dea says Sorrowfully to Joe, Evan, Cassidy, Antwon, Harvey, and Nick.  
  
"I don't think it's a brain tumor at all! I think it's a glitch." Counters Doctor Atkinson.  
  
"I agree with Doctor Dea, I have a feeling it is a brain tumor of some sort." Replies Doctor Devlin.  
  
"It is clearly too big to be a glitch!" Doctor Matthews said condescendingly.   
  
"Well Doctor Atkinson, it's three to one. There is a tumor on his brain and we will have to surgically remove it in 48 hours unless there are any objections." Doctor Dea said.  
  
Just then someone objects... "I don't want him to!" said...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R... thankz a lot! Tell me if u want the next chapter...)  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Reunion

  
"I don't want him to!" said Lisa Bridges.  
  
"Mom!" Cassidy cries in disbelief! "I thought you were in Paris? When did you have time to come back and visit us?"  
  
"Well, I heard that your father was kidnapped and well... I was worried for him." Lisa said.  
  
"Why do you object?" asks Doctor Dea irritably.  
  
"What if something goes wrong? What if an accident happens? It's just that I don't want anything bad happening to him because I still li....." Lisa stops, and thinks.  
  
"You still WHAT?" Joe asks.  
  
"I still... I still..." Lisa stutters.  
  
"YOU STILL WHAT??????" Everybody says in unison.  
  
"Ok... I still have feelings for him! OK? There... it's out in the open." Lisa replies.  
  
Everybody stands in the hospital room with their mouth hanging open in awe. Everybody is silent for 30 seconds. Finally, Cassidy breaks the silence.  
  
"Mom, you really have feelings for him still?"   
  
"Yes... strong feelings to be exact. I still love him!" Lisa says passionately while looking at Nash unconcious.  
  
"Oh boy, will Nash be surprised when he wakes up!" Joe says, pitying Nash.  
  
"Well, that's the reason I came back to San Francisco. I wanted to tell Nash that I still loved him. But I didn't know that he would be unconscious and that he would have a brain tumor! If he has a brain tumor, then the doctors have to shave that attractive blonde hair off of his head!" Lisa says sadly.  
  
"It's the only thing we can do to save his life. It's either that or he dies. What is your decision?" Doctor Dea asks.  
  
Everybody waits for Lisa's answer nervously. Finally, Lisa says to go ahead with the operation.   
  
"If anything goes wrong, I'm suing you Doctor Dea!" Lisa says jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am. He's in good hands. We won't do anything wrong. It will be a perfect operation." Doctor Matthews says.  
  
"So when will this operation take place, Doctor Devlin?" Antwon asks. "Maybe we can go out and get a cup of coffee if you aren't too busy."  
  
Doctor Devlin replies, "Are you trying to hit on me Inspector Babcock?"  
  
"Maybe baby." Antwon says.  
  
"Maybe I can squeeze you in. How about dinner instead of that coffee?"  
  
"That's fine with me baby. Hey... can I have your number?" Antwon says.  
  
"Maybe later darling. Dinner at the Ana Mandara. Pick me up at 7 o'clock. Don't be late..." She says, leaving Antwon in a trance.  
  
"Don't worry! I won't be late!" Antwon says after her.  
  
"Did you just get a date, man?" Harv asks in awe. "Ya know... women don't always come that easily. Cherish her man."  
  
"Chill man, I will." Antwon says still staring at her.  
  
"OK guys, I have to split now." Cassidy says after a long period of silence. "I have a dinner to get to."  
  
"Oh yeah. Me too. Sorry Nash, I gotta go. Not that you can hear me." Joe says to himself.  
  
"Antwon, c'mon let's get back to the SIU. We got alotta work to do!"  
  
"Aight." Antwon says, still in a trance.  
  
Soon, it is just Lisa and Nash alone. Lisa walks over to Nash's bed and caresses him with her smooth hand.   
  
"Oh Nash, you don't know about how I feel at all, do you?" Lisa says, thinking she's talking to herself.  
  
"Yes I do." Nash suddenly says. "I was awake the whole time you guys were visiting me. I heard everything."  
  
"So you know that I still love you, right?" Lisa says.  
  
"Yeah, sister. I know everything. Guess what? Maybe after I'm done with this surgery, we can go and have a nice quiet dinner. How's about that?" Nash says.  
  
"OK Nash. But first you have to get through this surgery! Good luck."  
  
She kisses Nash on the cheek, but Nash pulls her in for a kiss. They kiss for the first time in years. It was a long passionate kiss. Nash finally lets go.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. We have to bring him into the OR now." Doctor Atkinson says.  
  
As Doctor Atkinson rolled Nash out of the room, Nash says to Lisa...  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They grasp hands at the last moment while Doctor Atkinson rolls him out. Their hands release each other. As a farewell.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you Nash!"  
  
  
  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: well... if you liked that, then please R&R and I'll write sum more.. Find out what happens to Nash in the OR and what happens to him after the operation with Lisa, if it's true love and if it'll work out. ~kraziazn )  



	3. A Stranger

Nash remains unconscious after his thorough operation, which took 14 hours to complete. Lisa is looking at Nash in his hospital room, crying silently.  
  
"Nash, I can't believe that you're so close to death." She says sadly. "Just when I come back to confess my love to you, you have a brain tumor!" she chuckles.  
  
The room remains silent. Lisa sits down in a chair and waits patiently for Nash to come out of his trance. She starts to reminisce about their past. She remembers one time, when she was catering for one of the bad guys that Nash told her to stay away from. She remembers arguing with him and she couldn't put the light bulb in one of her chandeliers, so Nash volunteers and starts to put it in for her...  
  
Nash said, "Turn it on when I tell you to."  
  
Lisa, not listening, switched the light switch on and shocked Nash with the electricity. She chuckled, remembering the hilarious scene, and seeing his baby blue eyes looking back at her. She first thought he was about to kiss her, but he just stood up. He had teased her.   
  
Seeing Nash stir, she came back to present life. She looked at him with great passion in her eyes. His eyes opened and saw Lisa.   
  
"Wow, that's a pretty site" he said, smiling.  
  
"You too Nash." Lisa said, returning the comment.  
  
"Hey, thanks for staying here with me for a long time."   
  
They said that they managed to take out most of the tumor that they saw on the x-ray, but they'll need you here overnight to run some more tests on you and to see if they need to operate again. Nash, you're the man I love, I should be here caring for you." Lisa said, flushing with embarrassment that she had just said that.  
  
"Well, guess what sister? I love you too... you will always be my first love." Nash said lovingly.  
  
While holding her hand, he pulled her down and kissed her. She returned the passionate kiss.   
  
She then said, "I can't believe I ever moved away to Paris, leaving you and Cassidy alone! I'm not such a good mother!"  
  
"You are a good mother, Lisa. You are one of the best damn mothers I've ever seen." With that, Nash said. "Now go along and be with Cassidy. Don't stay here with me. Cassidy wants to talk to you! She's missed you sister. So go now!" he said, shooing her away.  
  
"Alright, alright. Fine then bubba. I'll talk to Cassidy. Don't you die on me now Nash! I want to at least say goodbye. Well, I'll be running now. Bye bubba." Lisa said, copying Nash.  
  
"Hey! Don't be copying my phrase sister! Bye! I love you." Nash said.  
  
"I love you too." Lisa replied as she walked out the door.  
  
"That's one fine lady." Nash said in awe as he saw her walking down the corridors.   
  
Nash had many cuts and bruises that he had stitches for. " I can't believe I let those guys get me like that." Nash thought to himself. He phoned Joe, but no answer. So he called Harvey.   
  
"hello"  
  
"Harv, where the hell is Joe? He's not answering his phone."  
  
"I don't know boss. I haven't seen him all day today. I just thought he was investigating a case or something."  
  
"Take Antwon and find out where he is, pronto."  
  
"I'm on it boss. By the way, how did you know something was wrong with Joe?"  
  
"He hasn't come to see me today after my operation and everybody else has." Nash said.  
  
Nash hangs up his phone and wonders where Joe could be. Just then, a strange man walks into Nash's hospital room.  
  
"Are you Captain Nash Bridges of the SIU?" the stranger said.  
  
"Yes, and who the hell are you?" Nash said as he ran the bell for the Nurses aid.  
  
"Remember John Matthews?"  
  
"Oh yeah... he's the creep that kidnapped me." Nash said, ringing the bell more than ever. Where is the frickin nurse when I need her? He thought.  
  
"Guess what? I'm his brother. He told me to get revenge for him, because if it weren't for you, then he wouldn't be in jail right now." The stranger said, while pulling out a gun.   
  
Nash looks at him, trying not to show the rapid fear that was growing inside of him.  
  
"I took your idiot partner too... his name is Joe Domono whatever."   
  
"It's Dominguez you dumbass. What is your name anyways? Bimbo... Doofus... St-"  
  
"My name is not important right now, Bridges. If I were you, I would think about your girlyfriend, Lisa. She's lucky she got away."  
  
"Don't you dare touch my girl you S.O.B."  
  
"Maybe maybe not. You may be hearing about a rape in the news Nash. Hahaha... I feel sorry for the innocent girl."  
  
Just then Nash swung his fist at him. But the stranger simply hit Nash on the head and Nash fell back in agony.  
  
"Gee... Nash... did that hurt? You're coming with me." He said, disconnecting all of the tubes connected to Nash.  
  
  
  
  
What a cliffhanger eh? Well.... There's mai third chap... sorry it's kinda short! I have a writer's block again... that sux! Well, I hope u liked it! Tune in to find out what happens next! PLEASE R&R!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! Thankz.. I need your support! ~kRaZiAzN  



	4. The Beginning of Hell

"You're trying to kill me aren't you? You SOB...." Nash said. "OK, let's make a deal. If you let me go, then I'll forget this ever happened... that's a good deal isn't it?"   
  
"Hell no Nash. I don't trust you enough to let you go. You'll call your friends over at the SIU and they'll be on my tail in a snap. I'm not stupid Nash."  
  
"Um... Did you just hear what you said? You said that you weren't stupid... haha... that's a riot. What's your name again, bubba?"  
  
"None of your beeswax, now let's get outta here." He said as he dragged Nash out of the hospital and threw him into the back of his 4runner.   
  
Don't try anything funny or else I'll have to kick your ass so bad you won't be able to move." The stranger said threateningly while tying Nash up with rope.  
  
"Hey Mr. Beeswax, where are we going?" Nash asked.  
  
"Nowhere you need to know, now shut up." The stranger said while kicking Nash in the stomach.   
  
GROAN "I'm already hurt as it is because of your god damn brother. Why don't you let me heal a bit, ok?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!" he said, this time throwing a punch.  
  
Nash didn't speak anymore. He was silent.  
  
"Good, you learned how to shut up." Said the stranger. "Now let's get going." He said while he jumped into the driver's seat of the 4runner. While the stranger was driving, Nash managed to get out of his ropes silently by using his Swiss army knife that was in his sock.   
  
Nash then says, "I have to go pee."  
  
The stranger says, "Fine, but you have to make it quick, and don't try to get away because I have a gun.I'm going to a gas station, so don't try to yell. I'll shoot everybody there at that gas station. I won't untie your ropes until we get to the bathroom."  
  
He pulled Nash out of the 4runner and they were walking towards the bathroom when all of a sudden Nash throws his arm up, hitting the stranger on the nose. The stranger pulls out his gun and was about to shoot, when Nash kicked the gun in mid air. He then catches it and aims it at the stranger. The stranger pulls out his other gun and Nash dives behind a shelf at the gas station.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! THAT MAN HAS A GUN!" Nash yelled before he could shoot anybody.   
  
The stranger starts spraying the gas station with bullets. Nash is not safe enough to go out and try to shoot him. He ducks until the stranger stops. Nash steps out into the clearing.  
  
"OK, don't harm these people, bubba. Take me." Nash drops his gun onto the floor and slowly stands up.   
  
"I'm going to shoot you bridges, then I'll shoot everybody. I've already got my gang going over to kill your daughter and everybody else that you know. Why do you think Joe is missing already??" The stranger asked menacingly.  
  
Nash suddenly makes a movement, and before the stranger saw what was happening, Nash pulled out his Swiss army knife from his sleeve and threw it across the room. The knife hit the stranger right in the heart and the stranger keeled over and died. Nash ran over to him and checked his pulse.   
  
"He's a goner."  
  
I've gotta tell someone what is about to happen. Nash thought. He couldn't think clearly. The pain in his head had been killing him. He called Harv... no answer. He called Antwon... no answer. He called Cassidy... no answer. He called Lisa... No answer. He then called the SIU hoping anybody would pick up. No answer yet again.  
  
"Where the hell is everybody?"  
  
Nash didn't know it, but that was the beginning of hell for him...  
  
  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: wazzup everybody! I hope you liked that. That was quite interesting. This is just the beginning of Nash's worst nightmare. So please R&R! thankz!! =P)  
  



	5. Flown from Miami

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey hey! Thanks to Kid Burnett, I get to use one of her characters... if you want to learn more about AJ, then read about her in "A Family Affair." By Kid Burnett. Thanks.)  
  
Nash had dialed almost every person's number that he could remember. He had called Ronnie, Nick, and even Jake Cage! There was no answer to any of them.  
  
"Damn it, where is everybody?" Nash says without any more patience.   
  
Then he thinks to himself, "I can't try to look for them, they know what I look like. But who can I possibly use that I can get in contact with?" He thinks some more. And in about 5 minutes, he has his solution. "I know, I'll just call up my daughter, AJ, to help me. She should be with Sonny in Miami right now, or at least she better be." He called AJ's cell phone number.   
  
RING RING RING...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"AJ?" Nash says, relieved that she picked up.  
  
"Oh, hi Nash! What's up? Is something wrong Nash? Is that why you called me?" AJ said worriedly.  
  
"Well AJ, I have a little assignment for you." Nash said.  
  
"Hmmm... ok. But I'm not sure if Sonny wants me to leave him." AJ said.  
  
"Let me talk to him, AJ." Nash said, as AJ gave the phone to Sonny Crockett of Miami Vice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sonny! I have a goddamn problem here in SF and I would like AJ to go undercover for me. I really need her, Sonny." Nash said. "Besides, I miss her. Actually, I miss being around people."  
  
"Why aren't you around people?" Sonny asked.  
  
As Nash told Sonny the story about what happened, the bad guys were in an abandoned warehouse talking to the people they had just kidnapped.   
  
"OK, all of you people understand what I just said, right?" the lead bad guy had asked. "I'll be watching all of you. If you attempt to get out of here and run away, you shall be executed. Is that clear?"  
  
Everybody nodded their heads. As the bad guy kept rambling on and on about what he was going to do after he destroys San Francisco, Lisa Drifts off to fantasy land, where only she and Nash are... It is quiet and serene. There are no guns or weapons. No yelling and screaming. There is just a calm flowing river in the middle of a nice grassy plain. Nash and Lisa are sitting on the grassy plain and they are eating from a picnic basket. Then, Nash leans in to kiss her, right when she is about to make contact, she is shaken from one of the bad guys. Now she is back in her reality, her world, where nothing is perfect. He sticks a gun at her head.   
  
"Daydreaming, huh? I'll teach you a little about daydreaming." He punched her in the stomach. Causing her to bend over in pain.   
  
"NO! Don't punch her!" Cassidy screams.  
  
The bad guy walks over to her.  
  
"Awww... trying to take care of mommy, huh?" With that, he punches her on the lip, making her lip bleed.  
  
"Anybody else want to speak up? Speak up now or forever hold your peace. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah." Harvey said. "How exactly did u get us here? I mean, I don't remember how you got us here. I'm checking out a case and all of a sudden, I'm here. And what did you do to Nash?"  
  
"What Nash? Haha... my friend had finished him off. He's a goner. Now all I have to do is just get a contract killer and then finish all of you guys off. Do you know why I'm hiring a contract killer? Because I don't want to have me in the picture when they investigate your murder. HAHAHA." The bad guy says.  
  
"What is your name anyway?" Jake asks.  
  
"My name is Joshua. None of you guys are going to need to know it anyway because you'll never get out alive to tell anybody."  
  
With that, he walked out of the room, leaving all of those people hungry, cold, and dehydrated.  
  
  
"So can she do it Sonny?" Nash asks.  
  
"I guess. As long as it's safe Nash. I'm trusting that you'll take good care of this lovely gal."  
  
"Of course I will, Bubba. I'm Nash, aren't I?"  
  
"True. True. Ok I trust you Nash. BE CAREFUL!" Sonny said.  
  
"OK, talk to you later Sonny. Give the phone back to AJ now." Nash said.  
  
"Bye Nash." Sonny said while giving the phone to AJ.  
  
"Nash? When can I come out there? I can't wait to see Nick and Cassidy!"  
  
"Um, AJ. I don't think you can see them."  
  
"Why not? Are they on vacation?"  
  
"No AJ. They have been kidnapped by this gang that... Here, let me start from the beginning. I was going to a bank robbery. Then the guys that have robbed the bank had accidentally crashed into the side of my car, causing me to go into a concussion."   
  
"Uh huh. Bubba are you OK??"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Then they kidnapped me and I managed to get away by fighting them off. Then I ran away. Joe and them people found me and brought me to the hospital. THEN, I didn't see Joe for a day or two, so I decided to call him and see what was up, but he wasn't there. Nobody knew where he was. Then some weird stranger walks in and takes me off all the tubes that were connected to me and then kidnapps me! This stranger turned out to be one of the guys that robbed the bank's brother. I called almost everybody I can think of, even your Uncle Jake, and nobody answered their cell or home phone. This is starting to get really freaky. I want you to come down here immediately. You can go undercover as a contract killer. I can pull a few strings and make this good buddy I know refer you to this guy that kidnapped everybody. Sound good or what?" Nash laughs.  
  
"Delightful. I'll be on the next flight, Nash." AJ said.  
  
"Oh yeah. We have to hurry. My new girlfriend, and ex-wife, is with that bastard. We have to hurry."  
  
AJ chuckles. "Oh no. Nash? You're getting back together with one of your ex-wives? That's murder itself Nash! HAHAHA." AJ laughs.  
  
"Laugh all you want, but I feel that this one is going to be a long relationship. I have emotional strings still attached to her. I think I still love her too. Ya know? She came to me first!"  
  
AJ chuckles again. "Well Nash, I'll be over in San Francisco in a jiffy. Just hang tight until then, 'K pops?"  
  
"Whatever you say, sister"   
  
"Alright bubba, see you tomorrow, that's the next flight."  
  
"OK. I love you AJ."  
  
"Love you too Bubba."  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE... THANK YOU SO MUCH KID BURNETT!!! Um, well.. that was my fifth chapter... I think it was... lol... Well, find out what happens when AJ comes here. Remember, we still have that date with Antwon and Doctor Devlin! That should be interesting. So please R&R! thanks!)  



	6. Team: AJ and Nash

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The long awaited chapter is finally here!! Hehe.. Well... I was going to make it longer.. but I don't have that much time.. so I cut it up in half. If it isn't good, please tell me... so I can change it. Thanks)  
  
AJ's plane finally lands at the San Francisco International Airport where Nash awaits eagerly. He starts tapping his shoe... starting to annoy the old lady sitting beside him.   
  
"Will you stop that frickin tapping. This ain't no tap dancing show."  
  
With that, Nash stops tapping and stands again, looking for AJ.   
  
"Where the hell could she be? Her plane was due 15 minutes ago." Nash said worriedly.  
  
Just then someone taps on his shoulder and he turns around to see AJ's face looking right back at him.   
  
"Don't worry so much bubba. It was only a fifteen minute delay for God's sake. You can't worry about me forever." AJ said.  
  
"I only worry about you because I don't want those SOB's hijacking your plane or anything like that. I'm just looking out for ya, that's all. My, my, my... Alicia Jane Bridges, do I see 'decent' clothes for once? Oh my god!" Nash pretends to start to feint.   
  
"Oh please! Fo' yo 411, pops. I've actually gotten more mature. Wa's the dilly-o wit dat?" AJ said.  
  
" 'Dilly-o'? What in God's name is that? Some form of drugs or something that you kids are dealing on the streets like Ecstasy or something?" Nash said, while chuckling.  
  
"No bubba, you know, you've got to keep up with the times. 'Dilly-O' means 'deal'. So if I say: 'What's the dilly-o?' then that means... what's the deal?"   
  
"Oh I see. Let's get in the ol' Cuda here and boogy on downtown, baby." Nash said.  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't just say that." AJ giggles.  
  
As they start to drive back to the SIU, they talk about the case, and how they should handle it.  
  
"Okay, now, I think we both know that we need Uncle Jake in order to do this... right?" AJ asks Nash.  
  
"Eh.... The truth is AJ, is that Jake sometimes acts out of... out of..." Nash says hesitantly.  
  
"Out of what? Out of clothes? Out of a box? WHAT?" AJ asks.  
  
"He acts like a dumb animal. He acts out of control. Whenever he sees something he needs to get at, he goes after it. I'm not sure that will keep him alive in this situation. I mean, that gang's got all of the SIU and my close friends and family. I don't want him to exactly mess everything up." Nash says with relief that he finally told AJ.  
  
"It's ok bubba. 'Cuz Uncle Jake will be around me and he won't act like an animal. I won't let him. OK? I'll go under cover. Now it's your job to find out where they are." AJ says.  
  
"Well, I have an idea where I can find out where they are. I'll just cruise the warehouses and see if there is any human movement near or in any of them. It's that easy. I mean, where else can he possibly hold all of those people?" Nash thinks to himself quietly.  
  
"It's not safe for you to drive around in this Cuda! I think I should go and drive in Joe's BMW. Is that OK with you?" AJ asks.  
  
"Uh... I'm not so great about letting you go by yourself. I'll stay in the back of the BMW. It's tinted." Nash says, as he remembers a distant memory of what Joe had done. (Joe and Inger tried to 'u noe' in the back of the BMW because they wanted another baby.)  
"OK. Fine. As long as they don't see you, I guess it's fine." AJ says, as they pull up to the SIU.  
  
"Damn it's quite in here." AJ says as she sits in Nash's chair and starts to do something on his computer.   
  
"We've got no time to waste AJ. Let's get into Joe's car and start driving. Oh and by the way, do u have a driver's license?"   
  
"Hell no Nash. That's what's going to be so fun about this. Hahahahahaha."  
  
"Great." Nash mumbles as he walks out and into Joe's car.  
  
AJ starts up the car and revs it up. She puts it into gear and drives off the pier.   
  
"Damn, girl. Where'd you learn to drive like this?"  
  
"Oh. Uncle Sonny taught me to.... OH Nash. Please don't be angry at him!" AJ pleads.  
  
"Now where did you ever get the idea that I would kill Sonny?" Nash laughs.  
  
"Actually, you're... how old? Sixteen... right? But... on the other hand.... I AM a police officer.... Oh well... this is for the help of the other people... so I guess it's okay."  
  
"Thanks, bubba."  
  
As AJ patrols the warehouses, Nash carefully uses his keen sight and scans every warehouse. Then, he sees a sudden shadow movement.  
  
"OK... stop now."  
  
He looks inside the warehouse from the car and sees Cassidy sitting on the ground.  
  
"Okay, this is the one."  
  
Just a second later, he sees Tony B. walking out of there. Nash ducks behind the seats. Tony B. walks over to the BMW.  
  
"May I help you pretty lady?" Tony B. asks.  
  
"Ugh..." AJ replies and drives off, while running over his foot.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Tony screams as he falls down.  
  
"What are you doing?" One of the bad guys had asked.  
  
"I was asking some lady if I could help her and she just drove off while running over my toe."  
  
"You dumbass. Did you try to flirt with her again?" The bad guy asked. "Man, you deserve it."  
  
In the car, Nash gets up again.  
  
"I know that guy! He's Tony B. Oh God. What is he doing with these guys? I swear. He can never get away from trouble. I'm going to talk to that guy." Nash said.  
  
Nash told AJ to just go to his apartment and wait for him.   
  
"Sweet." AJ replied.  
As AJ and Nash go into his apartment, they find a sea of dirty underwear, socks and clothing.   
  
"eeeew. Hasn't this guy heard of a washing machine? Geez." AJ said, while kicking away dirty underwear. "I think I'm going to puke."  
  
"It smells like it already. Might as well. He wouldn't notice."   
  
Just then Tony B. opened the door.  
  
"Hey Tony B.! What's up? Kid nappings? Now tell your good friend Nash where these kidnappers took the victims, eh?" Nash said forcefully.  
  
"I-I don't kn-know wha-what you're talking a-about. S-Sorry."  
  
"Hello Tony B."  
  
"Oh My God! It's the killer driver lady!" Tony B. starts to run away.  
  
"Hold it right there." Nash says.  
  
But Tony B. sprints off down the hallway. With his fat jiggling up and down as he takes each step.  
  
"I got that bubba." AJ said as she sprinted after him. She jumped up in the air and had managed to tackle him onto the ground.  
  
"Nash, would you mind giving me a hand? Urgh..." AJ said, between gasps of air as she tried to keep Tony B. down.  
  
"Okay, okay. It just looked like you were having fun whipping his ass. Where did you learn how to tackle like that anyway?"" Nash asked questioningly.  
  
"Oh, I've learned how to tackle from Sonny. I tackle his alligator when I have spare time. It's a lot of fun. You should try it."  
  
"Uh... I don't think so. C'mon Tony B. I'm taking you to the SIU." Nash said, as he cuffed him and threw him into the back of the BMW. "Don't screw around back there. Or else I'll have to get my friend here to tackle you again. Got it?"  
  
"Got it loud and clear Nash." Tony B. said, while keeping one eye on AJ.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED LATER!   
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I coulda made it longer... but it would be tooooooooo long! So I decided to cut it.... Thankz to mai friend... kid burnett.. I got some great ideas! THANKZ!!)  



	7. Team: AJ and Nash + Tony B.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: another long story.......)  
  
  
As AJ drove back to the SIU, Nash was pondering about Lisa. Then he thought about his past wives and girlfriends. He thought about Mary Tad, who he only went out with two times. He thought about how his relationships had been total disasters. Caitlin, on the other hand, would've been fine... but she wanted to get married. Nash wasn't ready for another commitment though. Now he thought of Lisa and how beautiful she was... her beautiful eyes looking right into his. Her silky skin that he could just melt into.  
  
They hit a pothole and Nash came back into reality. He had looked like he was in a trance. AJ had noticed.  
  
"Are you okay bubba?" AJ asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh?" Nash asked wearily. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just keep your eyes on the road sister."  
  
"OK Nash, whatever you say. I know what you're thinking about." AJ said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, well.... I'm thinking of...... you know." Nash said.  
  
"Yeah I do." AJ smiles.  
  
"OK. I don't need this mushy stuff in front of me. I want my lawyer. Are we there yet?" Tony B. said.  
  
"Shut your ass up and you don't need a lawyer. I'm taking you down hard and fast. I saw those people in the warehouse! You're going down Tony, unless you give me some answers." Nash said.  
  
"Um... I don't know what you're talking about, man. I was just walking out from my apartment to go to a nice place to eat and... and.... I...." Silence fell upon Tony B. as he desperately tried to come up with a descent alibi.   
  
"Oh please. You have guilty written all over your face." Nash proclaimed.  
  
"... and chocolate.... Will you wipe that off? That's disgusting." AJ said, with a bitter expression.  
  
Tony B. wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned to Nash. I'll make you a deal Nash. If you get me out of the country with a few hundred thousand dollars, in small unmarked bills, I will get you whatever you want. Deal?" Tony B. said hopefully.  
  
"Hell no Tony B. Do you think I'm THAT desperate to get my family and friends back? Tell you what. I'll only have you in jail for... uh.... Four to five years with parolle. Sound good?" Nash asked.  
  
Tony B. started fidgeting.   
  
"Okay Nash. Deal. What do you want me to do?" Tony B. asked.  
  
"First, what are these guy's names?"  
  
"The leader is Mock. I don't know his first name. The rest of the people are all part of his gang, I can name a few off my head. Um... Wong, Lew, Jones, Lam, Cazar, Cornell, Chow, Cummins, Siu, Chan.... It's almost an all Asian Gang.  
  
"OK. So we're dealing with an Asian gang here. They can be the most deadly sometimes. AJ, I'm giving you 2 guns. One that's unloaded, and one that is loaded. You fire the one that's unloaded at the people THEY tell you to kill. OK? The loaded one is if any one of those SOB's come after you. Got that?" Nash asked.  
  
"Yeah bubba. Got it." AJ said.  
  
"What else do you want me to do?" Tony B. asked.  
"I want you to tell them that you saw me driving in my Cuda in the Marina district, near Pacific heights. OK? Following me? Then I want you to tell them that this lovely young lady killed me after you hired her." Nash said, pointing to AJ. "Then you will tell them that she will kill everybody in the warehouse for them. But you first tell them that she is a professional license killer. Got me?" Nash asked.  
  
"What if they don't believe me, Nash?" Tony B. asked.  
  
"I'll be outside in a surveillance van. Watching from a camera on one of AJ's hair bonnets." Nash said.  
  
"O-Okay Nash."  
  
"Good. Let's move out!" Nash yelled, making his voice echo throughout the SIU.   
  
"Oh, and I have backup from the Miami Vice." Nash said, smiling.  
  
"What?" AJ screamed.  
  
"Hi AJ." Sonny Crockett said.  
  
"Oh my god! You're here! Don't you have to protect Miami?" AJ asked.  
  
"No, not if you are in that warehouse with all those bimbos." Sonny said.  
  
"Besides, we need two of the Nation's best cops." Nash said, grinning."Whatever, let's go. Sonny, you come with me in the van. AJ, you and Mr. Tony B. drive the truck. OK?" Nash said.  
  
"OK" They all said in unison.  
  
"We'll get Jake out first." Nash said. "AJ, tell them that you shoot people at different areas of the city so that the cops won't know. OK? But bring them back to the SIU. Whisper to whoever is closest, that this is a plan." Nash said.  
  
"Okay bubba. I know the rest." AJ said.  
  
"Let's go."   
  
  
  
  
As AJ and Tony B. got closer to the warehouse, Tony B. started, to get fidgety.   
  
"Stop fidgeting will you?" AJ said forcefully.  
  
"I can't. That's how I am when I'm nervous." Tony B. said.  
  
They drove up to the warehouse, and got out of the car. One of the Gang members came out with a gun.   
  
"Who is this fine looking girl?" He said, looking her up and down.  
  
"None of your ugly ass business. Who's the leader around here?" AJ said quickly.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"I'm here to do business. I'm here to kill a few people."   
  
"He's in here." He took her by the arm and she pulled away.  
  
"Ooooh... feisty aren't we?" he asked.  
  
AJ ignored him. They walked into a little room lit only with one light bulb.  
  
"She said she's here to do business with you, boss." The gang member had said.  
  
"I saw Nash Bridges today driving in his 'Cuda today." Tony B. said, his voice shaking. "So I hired her to kill him for you. She succeeded. He is buried under the sand at the bottom of San Francisco bay now." Tony B. had said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rodriguez. I don't want you to know my first name or else you might squeal to the cops if you get caught. I am a professional licensed killer. I'm here to do a little killing. Your friend here, Tony B., told me you have quite a few people here." AJ said.  
  
"Yeah. How much $$ per person?" Mock asked?  
  
"Fitty bucks. Sixty for the big guys." AJ answered.  
  
"Seems reasonable enough. Where are you disposing the bodies after you kill them?" He asked.  
  
"I have my men bury them around San Francisco and Oakland. They're at different places so the cops have a harder time finding them. We got a deal or not?" AJ asked.  
  
"hmmm...." He snapped his fingers together and his gang huddled around him. He finally came out and gave her an answer.  
  
"OK. If we find out you're giving us crap, you're dead before you know what's happening." He flashed her his gun. "Got it?"  
  
"Got it." AJ said confidently.  
  
"You can start today. They're out here." He opened a door that lead to a large, dark, and musty room.   
  
"OK people. I am Rodriguez. You will ONLY call me Rodriguez and I am here to dispose of you." AJ said, as she walked into the dark room.  
  
In one of the beams of light that AJ was standing in, Jake saw that it was AJ. He almost cried 'AJ' in disbelief. AJ made eye contact with him and Cassidy, telling them both to shut up.  
  
"I'll take that big guy over there. I figure he'll try to get out first." AJ said.  
  
"Good thinking, Rodriguez." Mock had said. "You. Get up."  
  
Jake slowly got up.  
  
"How do I know if you really kill these people?" Mock had asked.  
  
"I'll take a picture before I bury them. K?" AJ said.  
  
"Sounds all right with me." Mock had said.  
  
When Jake and AJ were finally outside, Mock was watching until they left. AJ threw Jake into the back of the truck.   
  
"I'll be back tomorrow with the picture and for another person. K?"  
  
"OK. Don't bullshit with me." Mock said.  
  
"Don't worry your little ass about it." AJ replied.  
  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED.......)  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: ah.. another chapter to my never ending story... lol... I have a surprise at the end though... well...yah... please R&R LoL -kRaZiAzN)  



End file.
